Cuento
by Panquem
Summary: Rachel trata de contarles un cuento a las Brittana y a su novia Quinn...pero no todo es tan fácil como parece, One Shot


Ocio…es la única palabra que se me ocurre debido a que mis FUCKING musas decidieron esconderse en un caballo gigante de madera y no quieren ayudarme a terminar mis demás fics…así que me dije… ¿Por qué no?

En fin, este fic se lo dedico a cierto Panquecito de apellido Airzmendi….blablabla feliz cumple mega atrasado xD, porque adoro hacerla enojar.

Viernes en la noche, casa sola, efectivo en la cartera, suficiente energía como para bailar toda la noche y un hígado esperando probar su capacidad ante el alcohol, si no fuera por un pequeño (literal) problema.

-Joder enano, Puck tiene una fiesta en su casa y me tienes aquí haciendo una estúpida piyamada en contra de mi voluntad y no conforme con eso planeas contarnos un estúpido cuento de hadas que—

-¡Santy! Deja de usar malas palabras, Rachel ha sido muy amable al preparar todo esto para nosotros-

-¿amable?, si nosotros pagamos la cena VEGETARIANA que nos obligo a pedir-

-¡Santana! Deja en paz a mi novia y siéntate para escuchar la estúpida historia-

-Quinn-

-Lo siento amor…-

Las cuatro integrantes del Glee Club se encontraban "felizmente" en la sala de la casa Berry disfrutando de lo que parecía La Primera Piyamada en Parejas Para Foralizar Una Relación, y todo comenzó una semana atrás cuando Santana había ayudado Quinn a declararse a Rachel.

_Flashback_

_-Enano- Santana había llegado de golpe hacía su casillero con una Quinn totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa-Miss Tocino tiene que decirte algo- aventó a la rubia hacia ella provocando que ambas chocaran sus frentes, cruzó sus brazos y espero con cara de hastío._

_-agh! Imbécil- Quinn giro para mandarle una mirada fría a su amiga y regreso sus ojos a la cantante que lejos de parecer confundida se había quedado quieta observándola directamente- Ra-Rachel yo…hubiera querido prepararte una canción para cantártela frente a los demás…pero supongo que para nosotros eso ya es cliché, sé que no me lo vas a creer y la verdad la presencia de Santana NO AYUDA EN NADA- levanto la voz para que su latina amiga la escuchara, la eludida sonrió- pero llevo tiempo sintiendo esto y nada ni nadie me va a detener- suspiro fuertemente y tomó fuertemente las manos de la morena._

_-Quinn, si es una broma te advierto que tengo gas pimienta en mi—_

_-No es una broma Rachel… ¿nunca has tenido esa sensación de necesitas la existencia de otra persona para vivir?-miró hacia los lados aún nerviosa, afortunadamente la única que podía escucharlas era Santana que comenzaba a sonreír orgullosamente- se que suena exagerado…pero no se trata de una simple atracción, yo…yo he intentado evadir este sentimiento, por mucho tiempo Rachel- la morena seguía escuchándola atentamente sosteniendo sus manos- me costaba creer que la persona que había estado molestando por tanto tiempo…es la personas con los ojos más bellos que había visto antes, la voz más sorprendente que había escuchado y—_

_-¿Quieres dejar de alabarla e ir al grano-_

_-agh…lo que quiero decir…es que me gustas…me gustas mucho Rachel y no estoy mintiendo, todo lo que acabo de decir es lo que en verdad siento y probablemente pienses que estoy loca…pero- reía nerviosa acercándose más a la morena- el amor es una locura después de todo- le sonrió y espero pacientemente a que el sonrojo de Rachel bajara_

_- Morir de amor es vivir- sonrió inocentemente una sonrojada Rachel _

_-¿ah?-_

_-olvídalo-le sonrió y la beso dulcemente para sorpresa de la latina que no esperaba que fueran tan rápido, miró hacia todos lados y las empujo al baño más cercano sin separar el primer beso de las Faberry._

_End Flashback_

Esa misma tarde Puck había decidido hacer una fiesta por el simple hecho de ser Viernes, media escuela iba a asistir y el alcohol acabaría con todos los hígados que encontrara, Santana estaba segura que la policía ya había sido alertada y había visto un par de patrullas dirigirse a la casa del chico, las fiestas Puckerman eran las más salvajes e históricas en Lima; leyendas se habían generado en esas fiestas y

Brittany abrazaba emocionada su unicornio de peluche vestida con su piyama de patos que (a opinión de Santana) dejaba ver más de lo que uno pudiera imaginar, en cambio y para sorpresa de todas, Rachel usaba un short un poco más largo que el que usaba la bailarina, con una playera de tirantes con una enorme estrella de colores.

Quinn y Santana habían optado por un cómodo pants de colores azul y rojo respectivamente; Quinn usaba una simple playera blanca mientras que un diminuto top negro hacia el triste intento de cubrir sus pechos.

-Deja de mirar mis pechos Quinn-

-Estoy esperando el momento en el que ese pequeño e ingenuo top se rompa para reírme de ti-

-Amor deja de verle los pechos a Santana…me incomoda-la morena más pequeña se acomodaba junto al trío en medio de la gran sala de los Berry, rodeadas de almohadas y un ambiente tan cálido y fmailiar que incomodaba a Santana.

-Enano-

-Santana-

-Explícanos- ignoro la advertencia de Quinn- porque quieres que escuchemos un estúpido cuento si bien podríamos tomar las botellas de tus padres y hacer esto más interesante-

-¿Quieres jugar a la botella Santy?-

-Quiero embriagarme cariño-

Rachel ignoro el comentario de la latina, sacó un pequeño libro color rojo y se acomodo delante de las cheerios que la miraban atentamente.

-Leer un cuento en una piyamada es una tradición Santana-

-También lo era quemar a las brujas y e nos aquí en casa de una-

-Santana basta, nunca habíamos hecho esto, será interesante-

-Quiero escuchar el cuento Santy- Brittany acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de su chica para intentar calmarla, la morena suspiró y la abrazó por los hombros lanzado una mirada a Rachel para que continuara.

-Es mi primera piyamada-eso nadie lo esperaba-entonces, me gustaría hacer lo que hacen las chicas-

-¿Sin alcohol?-Quinn reprochó con la mirada a su amiga y regreso su mirada a su novia que se entristecía sutilmente, sonrió levemente, conocía a Rachel y sabía lo sensible que podía ser, estar acostumbrada a los comentarios ácidos de Santana no evitaba que te afectaran de laguna manera, tomo su mano y le beso la mejilla rápidamente.

-Había una vez- comenzó Rachel antes de que alguna de las Brittana arruinara el momento- una niña muy linda llamada Caperucita Roja-

-¿Qué?, espera, alto-

-¿Ahora qué Santana?-

-No creo que exista alguien que se llame así- frunció el ceño hacia la otra pareja totalmente consternada.

-Santy, ¿nunca has leído la Caperucita Roja?-

-Claro que no, en mi familia solo había historias de terror o cuentos un poco eróticos-

-Ahora lo entiendo todo-

-Cállate Quinn-

-¿Puedo continuar la historia?-

-No, primero debes explicarme como alguien puede llamarse así, el registro civil y el sentido común no permitirían que una inocente criatura se llame así-

-Espera, no entiendes—

-Deja de dramatizar López y deja que mi novia termine el condenado cuento-

-¿De verdad quieres que crea esa historia?-

-¡Santana!- gritó Brittany

-¿Q-Que pasa amor?-

-Es sólo un cuento, es ficción, además, seguro era el apodo de la niñita, Usaba una caperuza roja-el silencio inundo la habitación con un halo de impresión, la rubia alta se mostraba seria para después mirar a su novia con un brillo de perversión en sus ojos- Me gusta el rojo…como el rojo de tu ropa interior cuando—

-ESTA BIEN, ejem…continuemos con la historia por favor... "cierto día, su madre le mandó a casa de su abuela, la cual estaba en medio del bosque, para llevarle una canasta de comida y medicina—

-¡Maldita anciana!-

-¡¿Qué carajo López?!-

-¿Cómo es que la abuela vive en medio del bosque?, ¿Qué clase de madre inhumana deja ir a su hija a un bosque sola y sin darle el auto?-

-No todos tenemos padres con auto, amor-

-Losé Britt-Britt, pero ¿quien en su sano juicio quisiera vivir en un bosque completamente sola?-

-Yo quisiera- respondió sonrientemente la Brittany-me gustaría sentirme como Tarzán-

-¿Tarzán?-pregunto Quinn algo cabreada

-Claro, y usar taparrabos y poder—

-¡La historia dios, la historia!, continuemos.. "Como la niña obediente que era, Caperucita Roja se fue a casa de su abuela, no sin antes escuchar la advertencia de su madre de ir rápido y no desviarse en el camino, ya que un malvado lobo estaba rondando por los alrededores"

-Le hubiera dado un arma-

-¿Un arma?, Santana es una niña, ¿Qué madre crees que es?

-Pues si ya la mando sola al bosque al menos le hubiera dado un arma-

-Dios, no se puede con ustedes-decía la morena totalmente abatida

-Sigue Rachel- pedía inocentemente Brittany mirándola atentamente ignorando al otro par que seguían peleando

-Claro Brittany- le sonrió al momento en el que la rubia tomaba del cuello a Santana deteniendo la pelea y la abrazaba fuertemente al igual que su unicornio de peluche -..."Caperucita Roja siguió por el camino del bosque, sin saber que el terrible lobo le vigilaba de cerca. De pronto, ¡el lobo apareció frente a la niña!.-

-Santy…el lobo- susurró cerca de su oído

-Creí…que ya lo habías escuchado- trataba de articular debido al fuerte agarre de su novia.

-Ya lo leí…pero la versión erótica- Ante esta respuesta Santana sonrió pervertidamente, después le preguntaría donde lo consiguió.( existe, como la de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas)

-"Hola, Caperucita', dijo el lobo-Rachel continuaba leyendo tranquilamente el cuento, de niña era uno de sus favoritos y ella era Rachel Berry, todo lo que empezaba debía terminarlo- "'¿a dónde vas?, A casa de la abuelita', respondió la niña. Al ver la canasta llena de comida, el lobo rápidamente ideó un plan. '¿Por qué no le llevas flores a tu abuela?, Eso la pondría contenta', le propuso el malvado"-

-¿Flores? en primer lugar, ¿cómo es que el jodido lobo puede hablar?-

-¿Qué parte de cuento no entiendes Santana?-

-Es irreal Quinn, a mí se me hace la niña aprovecho que estaba en el bosque y se comió unos hongos-rió fuertemente cerrando los ojos

-_Seguramente esta recordando la maldita-_Quinn gruñó y se sonrojo, ella también los había probado

-¿Para qué quiere alguien comer hongos?-preguntó inocentemente Rachel

-eehh…para nada amor…tu continúa la historia-

-Ok…"Pero mi mamá me dijo que no me detuviera, ¨Oh, vamos, qué son unas flores, además, la abuela se alegrará'. Caperucita meditó la idea unos segundos y aceptó, después de todo el lobo tenía razón-

-¿Qué es estúpida?, el lobo nunca tiene la razón-

-Pero Santy, cuando te vistes de loba para mí me ordenas que—

-¡Berry¡,¿Por qué te detienes?-gritó sonrojada la latina interrumpiendo a su novia

Rachel, sonrojada y considerando comprar un babydoll rojo continuo tratando de concentrarse en el cuento-"Caperucita comenzó a recoger flores de todos colores, sin percatarse que el lobo ya se había ido directo a la casa de la abuela. En cuanto el lobo llegó, tocó la puerta, '¿quién es?', preguntó la anciana, 'soy yo, Caperucita Roja', respondió el malvado lobo, suavizando su voz tanto como pudo. La inocente abuela abrió la puerta y de repente el lobo ¡se la comió!"-

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo que se la comió?-

-En mi historia el lobo y la abuela no hacen eso, y la abuela es sexy, como Santy-

-Agh, Brittany se supone que es un cuento para niños-le reclamó Quinn tratando de ignorar su propio sonrojo

-DESPUÉS- Alzó la voz Rachel para llamar su atención- de comerse a la pobre vieja, el malvado lobo vio el pijama y los lentes de la abuela y se los puso. Se acostó en la cama, esperando a que Caperucita llegara—

-¡Dios! ¿Alguien puede matar a esa niña?, nadie es tan estúpido como para creerse eso-

-Santy, no uses esa palabra-

-Lo siento amor-bajo la mirada apenada

-Entonces se oyó que tocaban la puerta, 'Abuela, soy yo, Caperucita Roja", 'pasa, hija'. La niña entró y vio a su abuela acostada y enferma—

-No me digas que su abuela era igual de peluda que el lobo-

-Tú también lo eres Santy-

-¡Dios Brittany! Eso no—

-Caperucita se acercó a la cama al percibir algo extraño en su abuela.- siguió Rachel-'Abuela, ¡pero qué ojos tan grandes tienes!', exclamó, asombrada. 'Son para verte mejor', '¡pero qué orejas tan grandes tienes', 'son para oírte mejor',

-Falta-

-¿Qué falta Brittany?-

-En mi cuento el lobo le decía que tenía algo grande y poderoso entre las piernas que—

-BRITTANY, creo…que mi cuento es diferente…ejem '¡pero qué dientes tan grandes tienes!'- gritó al caer en cuenta para done iba el comentario de la rubia-'¡Son para comerte mejor!-

-Que estupidez-

-El lobo comenzó a perseguir a Caperucita por toda la casa. Los gritos de auxilio de la niña fueron escuchados por un cazador que pasaba cerca de ahí. El cazador entró a la casa y encontró al lobo a punto de comerse a la niña, y sin dudarlo siquiera le disparó-

-¡Eso es de lo que estoy hablando!, bien por el hombre, ¿En qué momento salen los zombies?-

-¿Zombies? ¿Qué te hace creer que habrá zombis en esta historia?-

-Porque los zombies DEBEN estar en todas las historias-

-El valiente hombre tomó su cuchillo y abrió la panza del lobo para sacar a la abuela, que, feliz, abrazó a su nieta... Y todos vivieron felices para siempre—

-Y después el lobo revivió y se comió a todos pedazo por pedazo….y a la madre también por maldita-

-El mí no termina así…el mío termina con todos felices y satisfechos-

-Britt, ese cuento no es para niños- le decía avergonzada Rachel.

-Pues yo no puedo creer que hayan sacado a la abuela ilesa del estómago del lobo, el jugo gástrico debió haberla digerido en cuestión de minutos-

-Esas son demasiadas palabras para ti Santana- se burlo Quinn quien al momento recibió un almohadazo en el rostro.

-Jamás les vuelvo a contar un cuento-

-Pues si mal no recuerdo, ninguna de nosotras te pidió un cuento enano, yo pedí alcohol-De la nada Brittany tomo a su novia del cuello para propinarle un apasionado beso ante la atenta mirada de las Faberry que no sabían para donde mirar, Santana no desaprovechó la situación y correspondió el beso cayendo de espaldas con su novia encima.

-Creo que Brittany se dejo llevar por su cuento- decía un tanto avergonzada Rachel.

-Yo también tengo un cuento-respondió seria Quinn

-¿A si?-

-Claro, solo que es un poco diferente…se llama "Alice in Sexland"-


End file.
